Egy földi angyal naplójából II
by KatieWR
Summary: ,,Azt mondják, az angyalok nem tudnak sírni. De én tudom, hogy ez nem igaz.”
1. Chapter 1

Meglepetés! Öhm… hát, remélem, nem ezzel fogom elrontani a sztorit… Jó olvasást!

* * *

2010. január 16.

Egy földi angyal naplójából

Második rész

Zuhanás

„Ég és Föld között vergődöm – ismét. Az ég most olyasvalaki, akit szeretek. A föld pedig… valaki olyan, aki engem akar, és mindent megtesz, hogy az övé is legyek. Csakhogy én mást szeretek, és ő ezt nem fogja csak úgy hagyni…  
Egy bukott angyal és egy démon harcol értem, mikor én az angyalt szeretem. És ezen nem tudok, és nem is akarok változtatni. De egy fiatal démon… azt hiszik, övék a világ, és bármire képesek, csak mert az addigi életükhöz képest képesek valamire, amire addig nem. Holott ez távolról sem igaz, és mégis… tényleg azt hiszik, övék minden, és hogy mindent megkaphatnak, amit akarnak. Pedig ez nem igaz, és nem is lesz az.

Szél zúgott a magasabb helyeken, és a lassan sablonossá váló lapos tetőről öngyilkosság lett volna leugranom, mert a következő szélroham a legközelebbi falnak csapott volna, darabokra törve a szárnyaim. Így maradnom kellett, és harcolni, míg meg nem gyengül annyira az ellenállása, hogy át tudjam küldeni a válaszút elé. Csakhogy ez nem tűnt olyan egyszerűnek.  
- Mi van, angyalka? Az előbb még nagy volt a szád! – vigyorgott a képembe. Nem néztem rá, oldalra pillantottam el. Nem nézhetek a szemeibe…  
- Lehet – szóltam. – De nem akármiért! – a fény, mely kezeimből áradt, meghátrálásra késztette. Tudtam, megégette a bőrét.  
- Ilyen egyszerűen nem bírsz el velem! – figyelmeztetett, és újabb párbajra került sor. Gyors volt, de én tudtam tartani a lépést, hárítottam, közben arra figyeltem, ne vegye észre, mire készülök. Nem is vette.  
Amikor azt hitte, sarokba szorított, csak intettem egyet, és apró fénypontocskák rajzották körül, sok, kicsi, de fájdalmas sebet ejtve rajta. Alattomos támadás volt, de kezdett belőle elegem lenni. Mindennek tetejébe ráadásul olyan forróságot árasztott magából, hogy legszívesebben a Sarkvidékig repültem volna előle.  
Ismét próbálkoztam a válaszút elé lökni, de ellenállása még mindig olyan volt, mintha egy betonfalat akarnék puszta kézzel mozdítani. Meglepettségem kihasználva előrerontott, és testével szorított le. Alig kaptam tőle levegőt. Mintha a Pokol tüze égne mellettem, s ahogy bőre az enyémhez ért, éreztem, megéget.  
- Itt a vége, fuss el véle, angyalka, mutasd a szárnyaid! – sziszegte az arcomba. Égető lehelete a torkom, tüdőm perzselte.  
- Ne számíts rá! – morogtam vissza összeszorított fogaim közül. – Roy! – a pillanat tört része alatt eltűnt rólam a démon súlyos, forró teste.  
Felálltam, figyeltem a két villámként mozgó alakot, s hallottam, ahogy csont reccsen. A démon felém akart kitérni, de Roy gyorsabb volt nála, egyetlen mozdulattal a földre küldte, s előttem termett.  
- Jól vagy? – kérdezte.  
- Igen - feleltem, bár ez távolról sem volt igaz.  
A démon feltápászkodott, de nem rontott nekünk. Elmosolyodott, aztán elugrott a tetőről. Felsóhajtottam, a következő pillanatban már Roy tartott a karjaiban. Arcom a pólójának szorítottam, a belőle áradó hűvöstől végre tudtam rendesen lélegezni. Nem éreztem hátránynak.  
- Ne haragudj – mormogtam karcos hangon, kiszáradt szájjal és torokkal.  
- Minden rendben? – érdeklődte az arcomat simítva. – Forró vagy.  
- Utálom ezért az összes démont – fújtam. – Jeget…! – nyögtem fel, amikor nyelési kísérletem eredményeként szárazon kattant a torkom.  
- Van itt nem messze egy gyorsétterem, ami éjjel-nappal nyitva van – mondta közben szorosabban ölelt. – Beülhetnénk inni valamit.  
- Te talán. De én úgy nézek ki, mint aki ruhástól fürdött démonvérben – húztam el a szám. – Az a rohadék vagy ötszáz sebből vérzett, mikor rám tehénkedett!  
- Jól van, akkor hozok neked valamit – eresztett el.  
Bólogattam, és latolgatva az esélyeim körülnéztem, merre tudnék baj nélkül lekeveredni a tetőről. Végül lesz, ami lesz alapon a legszélvédettebbnek ítélt helyen ugrottam. A légáramlatok megdobáltak kicsit, de annyira nem volt, rossz, épségben lejutottam.  
Egy hűvös falnak döntöttem a hátam, mikor Roy visszatért, és behunyt szemmel próbáltam nem kiköpni a tüdőm minden egyes levegővételnél. Fél szemmel pillantottam csak fel, ő kedvesen rám mosolygott, és felém nyújtotta a fagylaltot, amit hozott. Ritka jól esett az emberi édesség, végre nem akartam megfulladni.  
Mélyet sóhajtottam, sokkal jobban éreztem magam. Közben a sebeim is begyógyultak. Az egyetlen nyoma a harcnak az volt rajtam, hogy bőrömön és ruhámon fekete démonvér fénylett. Első dolgom lesz hideg zuhany alá állni, ha hazaértünk. De Roy még így is magához ölelt. Jó volt a karjaiban lenni.  
Lehajolt hozzám, és egy óvatos csókot adott, mintha attól félne, visszautasítom. Pedig tudhatná, hogy nem fogom… Megint mosolygott, és végigsimított az arcomon.  
- Még mindig forró vagy – sóhajtotta.  
- Tudom – mormogtam. – Hűts le – kérleltem.  
- Majd ha feljött a Nap – felelte. – Jobban vagy?  
- Igen… - bólintottam.  
Az éjjel nem volt több probléma, nyugodta telt a koraesti ramazúritól eltekintve. Így mikor végre hajnalodott, nyugodtan indultunk hozzám.  
A lakás is forrónak tetszett, pedig alig volt benne – emberi mértékkel – tíz fok. Feltekertem a légkondicionálókat. Az egyetlen előnye a zajos gépeknek, hogy tényleg képesek lehűteni a lakást. De mégiscsak Roy árasztotta magából a leghűvösebbet, így mikor magához vont, sóhajtva simultam karjaiba. Kellemes volt és megnyugtató, szerettem így lenni.  
- Mész zuhanyozni? – érdeklődte halkan.  
- Neked sem ártana, összekentelek – böktem egy foltra a pólóján, ami egyértelműen a démon fekete vére volt.  
- Akkor menjünk – módosított a terven elmosolyodva.

A hidegvíz jót tett, végre nem volt melegem. Végre teljesen jól éreztem magam. Az ágyamon fekve beszélgettünk, de figyeltem, hogy Roy egyre laposabbakat pislog.  
- Ha álmos vagy, aludj nyugodtan – cirógattam meg az arcát.  
- Nem baj? – kérdezte.

- Nem… szeretem nézni, ahogyan alszol – mosolyogtam rá.  
- Akkor hagylak mozizni – mosolygott ő is, és egy csók után lehunyta a gyönyörű szemeit. Azokat a szemeket, melyek elbűvöltek…  
Sokat gondolkodtam rajta, hogy miért alszik ennyit. Mert míg én, ha kéthavonta egyszer egy napot átalszom, akkor az már soknak számít, míg ő kéthetente alszik Napkeltétől Napnyugtáig. Végül arra jutottam, ez biztosan azért van, mert olyan gyors, mint én, és a repülés, mert nekem természetes, nem vesz ki belőlem annyit, mint belőle az a hihetetlen gyorsasága a földön.  
Sokáig figyeltem alvó arcát, aztán óvatosan és halkan – bár mindegy volt, sosem tudtam felébreszteni – felkeltem és felöltöztem. Utána leültem az ágy mellé, fejem a karjaimon nyugtattam, és csak figyeltem őt.  
Annyira szépnek és nyugodtan láttam ilyenkor. Egyszerűen gyönyörű volt.

~***~

A démon megsebesítette Royt, én pedig egyedül nem bírtam vele. Túl gyors volt, és a közelsége miatt valósággal fuldokoltam. Nem bírtam ezt a forróságot, ami belőle áradt, kikészítette a tüdőm. Így csak arra koncentráltam, hogy meghátrálásra kényszerítsem. Vagy időt nyerjek, hogy Roy gyógyuljon.  
Csakhogy a démon engem akart. Vagyis a szárnyaim, hogy szolgájává tegyen. Ezért is egyetlen gyengepontja egy angyal szárnya: nem csak sérülékeny, de ha egy démon hatalmával béklyót vet rá, az angyal szabadságának vége.  
- Nem akarod megmenteni a barátodat? – kérdezte az arcomba fújva.  
- Tűnj el! – sziszegtem, és meglöktem. Csakhogy ő magával rántott, és lebucskáztunk a zúgó szélbe.  
- Edward! – hallottam Roy hangját, ahogy utánam kiáltott.  
A démon túl nehéz volt, én pedig biztosan nem bírtam volna el a szélben őt is. Az ellenállása pedig még zuhanás közben is túl erős volt, nem tudtam átlökni.  
Így inkább úgy döntöttem, zuhanjon a betonra, ha akar, én nem halhatok bele. Persze, ő arra számított, hogy majd most láthatja a szárnyaim és megbéklyózhat. Hát ez nem jött össze, inkább szilánkosra töröm minden csontom. És mire erre rájött, addigra késő volt.

Nem tudom, meddig nem voltam magamnál, de kellemes hűvös volt, mikor felébredtem. Roy a karjaiban tartott, megcirógatta az arcom.  
- Jobban vagy? – kérdezte halkan.  
- Ühüm – volt válaszom. – Csak fáradt vagyok… - suttogtam.  
- Érthető… Aludj egyet – tanácsolta.  
- Jó… - sóhajtottam. Bár talán már dél is volt, én elmormogtam egy jóéjtet."


	2. Angyalkönnyek

Angyalkönnyek

„Nagyot nyújtóztam, mire Roy elmosolyodott rajtam. Én csak megcsóváltam a fejem, és megjegyeztem: - Ennél hamarabb szoktam gyógyulni.  
- De olyankor nem töröd darabokra az összes csontod – tette hozzá Roy.  
- Öt óra. Öt óra alatt kellett volna teljesen rendbe jönnöm. És ez több volt öt óránál.  
- Előfordul, nincs semmi baj – nyugtatott.  
- Épp ez az, hogy _nem szabadna _előfordulnia.  
- Hová akarsz kilyukadni? – pillantott rám kérdőn.  
- Nem oldották fel teljesen a kötést – feleltem. – Az erőm egy része még most is le van kötve. Ez magyarázza, hogy nem tudom átküldeni azt a rohadékot – magyaráztam. – Arra játszanak fent, hogy valami másodosztályos démonka kinyírjon.  
- Nem hinném – csóválta meg a fejét. – A fiatal démonok gyakran ragaszkodnak az élethez, és ezért nagy az ellenállásuk. Ha te nem tudod átküldeni, más sem tudná – nyugtatott. – És ez meg butaság, semmi okuk nem lehet rá, hogy ilyesmiben bízzanak.  
- És ha megpróbálnám elbűvölni…? – gondolkodtam el félig témát váltva.  
- Ne merészeld! – fújta dühösen.  
- Miért?  
- Ne játssz a szárnyaiddal! – figyelmeztetett.  
- Ugyan már, nekem oly' mindegy – csóváltam a fejem.  
- Akkor se! El fogjuk kapni, de nem teheted kockára miatta magad!  
- Ne hisztizz már, ez a dolgom! – mordultam rá. Aztán megráztam a fejem.  
- Vendégünk van – jegyezte meg az ablak felé pillantva.  
- Ezt még folytatjuk – közöltem vele egy szúrós pillantással, aztán az erkélyhez léptem, és kinyitottam az ajtót. Kedves mosollyal üdvözöltem a kint álló angyalt. Nem mosolygott vissza, kerülte a pillantásom. – Szia – üdvözöltem.  
- Szia – visszhangozta. Amikor közelebb léptem, hogy megöleljem, elhátrált. Megütközve meredtem rá.  
- Gyere be – hívtam a melegről. Követett be, óvatosan pillantott a szobám ajtajában álló Royra, látszólag kényelmetlenül érezte magát. – Mi szél hozott? – érdeklődtem, keresve a tekintetét, de lesütötte szemeit.  
- Leküldtek, hogy szóljak… - kezdte – ne hanyagold a kötelességeidet _miatta _– bökött Roy felé.  
- Mondd meg nekik, hogy ugyanazt csinálom, csak _miattuk _nem ugyanúgy, mint eddig. – Roy felé pillantottam. – Kimennél egy kicsit? – kértem.  
- Nem megyek messzire – ígérte bólintva, majd az erkélyre lépve el is tűnt.  
- Mi a baj? – léptem közelebb Alhoz. Hátrált, és megrázta a fejét. – Mondd csak, megváltozott a kisugárzásom? – kérdeztem.  
- Nem – felelte. Nem nézett rám.  
- Fáj, ha hozzád érek? – óvatosan a vállához értem.  
- Nem – felelte ismét. Megfogtam egyik kezét, és a szívemhez húztam.  
- Érzed, hogy nekem fáj…? – Most bólintott. – Eszerint nem változtam. Megértem, ha haragszol, de…  
- Miért?! – fakadt ki hirtelen. – Miért kellett azt mondanod, hogy többé nem jössz vissza? Nem csináltál semmit!  
- Így sem-úgysem mennék fel többet, Al – mondtam nyugodtan.  
- De…  
- Az egész ügyön nem változtatott az, hogy én mit mondtam. Ugyanaz lett volna a végeredmény, talán így jobban megúsztam.  
- De így… nem találkozhatunk többet… Nem engednek le… - mondta reszkető hangon.  
Átöleltem.  
- Semmi baj – nyugtattam. – Még mindig hallasz, nem? Beszélgethetünk.  
- Ühm… jó… - bólogatott.  
- Ne légy ennyire kétségbe esve, tudom, hogy találsz ürügyet, miért jössz le.  
Sóhajtott, figyeltem, hogy kifelé pislog.  
- Lassan mennem kell…  
- Persze, sötétedik – bólintottam. Elengedtem, sóhajtott, és az ajtó felé indult. – Vigyázz magadra.  
- Te is, Bátyó – mosolyodott el halványan.  
Lezuhantam a kanapéra, két perc múlva Roy vissza is jött. Hozzábújtam, és sóhajtva lehunytam a szemeimet.  
- Ne aggódj – susogta. – Én itt maradok veled.  
- Tudom. – Akkor még fogalmam sem volt, hogy minden szava hazugság."

Forróság ölelte körül, szája, torka hamar kiszáradt, szörnyű szomjúság gyötörte. Érezte, hogy izzad, légzése egyre szaggatottabb lett. Valami forró, égető ért arcához, szemei rögtön kipattantak, s a démonnal nézett farkasszemet.  
Fényben látszott igazán, hogy a démon szemei feketék, ahogyan hosszú, összekötött haja is. Sápadt fehér bőre volt, vigyorgott. Talán keleti népekhez tartozott ember korában, gondolta az angyal.  
A szikrázó arany tekintet újra találkozott a lehetetlen mélységű feketével. De Edward nem érezte azt, amit akkor, mikor Roy szemeibe nézett. Azt a varázst… nem. A démon semmi ilyesmit nem váltott ki belőle, ahogyan nem látott, nem érzett semmiféle változást nála sem.  
- Ne erőlködj – ért hozzá újra az arcához. Az angyal összerándult, elrántotta a fejét.  
- Ne merj hozzám érni! – sziszegte dühösen, száraz torokkal.  
- Mert mi lesz? – kérdezte még szélesebbre húzva a száját.  
A fénygömb felszikrázva került kettejük közé, a démon pedig a szemben lévő téglafalnak csapódott. Az egész helyiség nem volt nagy, a falak talán hat méterre voltak egymástól. Fülledt meleg volt, emberi mértékkel negyven fok körüli. Így nem csoda, hogy az angyal levegőért kapkodva tápászkodott fel. Bár a falak is hőt sugároztak, muszáj volt hátát nekidönteni, hogy talpon tudjon maradni.  
- Nem értem, miért vagy ilyen makacs! – csóválta fejét a démon.  
- Eressz ki innen! – parancsolt rá.  
- Azt már nem – nevetett fel. – Most, hogy végre megszabadultam attól az idegesítő mitugrásztól, végre csak az enyém vagy! – elmosolyodva megnyalta az ajkait.  
A szőke elkerekedett szemekkel nézett rá. Az egy mondatban elhangzó két információt egyszerre értette meg, de az előbbi volt számára fontosabb.  
- Mit tettél Royjal?! – kérte számon dühösen és ijedten.  
- Ne aggódj érte, már nem sok vizet zavar – vigyorodott el.  
- Mi…?! – képedt el. – Nem… nem lehet!  
- De bizony, fogadd csak el, angyalkám, hogy ő már biztosan nem fog tudni segíteni rajtad. Ami azt illeti, magán sem nagyon. – Közben újra a szőke felé indult, aki összeszorított fogakkal tűrte a levegő forrósodását maga körül.  
Amikor a démon közelebb ért hozzá, mint két lépés, előre lendült, és hasba rúgta, hogy az egész helyiség beleremegett, mikor a falnak csapódott. Próbálta a válaszút elé lökni, de nem volt képes.  
- Ne szórakozz! – mordult dühösen a szikrázó tekintetű angyalra.  
- Ne érj hozzám! – fújta vissza.  
- Mert különben…? – érdeklődte gúnyosan, és visszalépdelt az angyalhoz. Az dühösen nézett rá, és még akkor is állta a démon sötét pillantását, mikor az már alig pár centire volt tőle. Aztán fogva tartója durván megcsókolta, mire a szöszke beleharapott a nyelvébe, és ellökte magától. A démonvér kesernyés ízét érezte a szájában, de azt is jobbnak találta, mint a semmit.  
De mikor ismét közelített felé, Edward nem látott más megoldást, mint, hogy megmutassa a szárnyait. Fehér tollak kavalkádjában jelentek meg mögötte hirtelen. Oldalra csapta a démont, és azzal a lendülettel eloltott két lobogó fáklyát is a falon.  
Zihálva figyelte a démont, majd a sarokba hátrált, maga elé vonta szárnyait védelemül, ülőhelyzetbe csúszott és behunyta szemeit. Tudta, a pajzs meg fogja védeni egy darabig, és senki nem képes áttörni. De abban is biztos volt, ha egy pillanatig is gyengül, a fogva tartója béklyót vet a szárnyaira.  
Lehunyt szemei előtt megjelent a furcsa kötelék, s megérezte. Megnyugodott kissé, a démonnak alkalma sem lesz hozzá érni.  
Leült vele szemben a falnál, és csak figyelte az angyalt. Tudta, hogy így hamar kimeríti magát, és akkor kénytelen lesz hagyni, hogy örök időkig a szolgája legyen.

~***~

Hűvös szél járta a várost, ő pedig rohant, ahogyan csak tudott. A kötelék megállíthatatlanul vonzotta magához, pedig egy hosszú pillanatig megszűnt a vonzás, elgyengült a kötelék. És ez nem olyan volt, mint mikor elalszik, hanem olyan, mintha nem bízna benne többé, mintha _elengedné_. Alig tudta megtartani a kapcsolatot. Aztán ugyanolyan erővel húzta, mint előtte, s mintha még sürgetés is párosult volna hozzá. Igen, sürgette, mert biztos volt benne, hogy nem tudja sokáig tartani magát a démonnal szemben. Valami gyengíti, s ezt ő is pontosan tudja, ezért kér segítséget.

~***~

Érezte, hogy lassan, de biztosan elhagyja az ereje. De akkor sem engedte gyengülni a pajzsot, tartotta magát. Muszáj volt, hisz' már közeledett. Nem hagyhatja magát…  
Légzése nem nyugodott, folyamatosan zihált, szája, torka, tüdeje kiszáradt, a hőség volt a legnagyobb ellensége, és ezt a démon is tudta.  
Érezte, hogy a gondolatai egyre nehezebben követik egymást, hogy lassan csak az ösztön tartja fenn a pajzsot. El fog ájulni…

~***~

A démon óvatosan kerülgette az angyalt, amikor berontott. A mennyei teremtmény sápadt volt, arcán veríték csillogott, szemei üresek voltak. Már nem volt magánál, de Roy nem késett el.  
- Ó, hát te még élsz? – pislogott a démon meglepetten.  
- Megérdemelnéd, hogy darabokra tépjelek, mint egy papírcetlit, és szerencséd, hogy erre most nincs időm! – sziszegte dühösen. Azonnal ki kell vinnie innen Edet!  
- Gyere, próbáld csak meg! – provokálta. Roy egyetlen intéssel a falhoz vágta az akadékoskodó démont. Torkánál kapta el, és szorította a falhoz.  
- Gyenge vagy. Talán csak az élethez való ragaszkodásod olyan erős, hogy nem hagyod magad. Eddel jobban jártál volna. Ő választás elé állít. Én viszont nem adok semmilyen lehetőséget! – eltörte a nyakát, majd egy sarokba hajította.  
A szőkénél termet.  
- Ed! Hallasz? – rázogatta meg kicsit. Halk sóhajt hallott csak az angyaltól. – Tüntesd el a szárnyaid – kérte az arcán végigsimítva. Amint ez megtörtént, karjaiba kapta, és rohant vele kifelé.

„Nem érzékeltem túl sokat a külvilágból. Mindössze annyit, hogy a menetszél felerősödik, lassan leszárítja bőrömről az izzadságot, és hogy kapok rendesen levegőt.  
Aztán hirtelen lett hideg. Jól esett, éreztem, hogy erőm visszatér, ezzel együtt a valóság is sokkal közelebb került hozzám. Hallottam magam mellett Roy lélegzetvételeit. Gyorsabb volt, mint szokott. Aztán halk zúgás volt, és Földi mértékkel röpködő mínusz fokok.  
Kinyitottam a szemeim. Körülöttem jeges falak voltak, mellettem Roy ült, elmosolyodva, ahogy meglátta, ébren vagyok.  
- Minden rendben? – kérdezte hűvös kezével arcomhoz érve.  
- Azt hiszem – bólintottam, és felültem. – Te jól vagy? Megijedtem, mikor azt mondta, hogy te… – nem fejezetem be.  
- Ne higgy el mindent – cirógatott meg gyengéden. – Semmi bajom – nyugtatott.  
- Akkor jó – bólintottam.  
- Ha jobban vagy, menjünk innen – szólt pár perc múlva.  
- Rendben – helyeseltem.  
Odakint sem volt meleg, de jobb lett volna a hűtőházban maradni. Hajnalodott már. Megállítottam Royt, és megöleltem. De ő nem ölelt vissza.  
- Jobb, ha most megyek – mondta.  
- Hová?  
- El – felelte tömören. Komoly hangjától megijedtem.  
- Mikor jössz vissza? – kérdeztem.  
Hallgatott.  
Elengedtem.  
Persze, értettem, mit jelent a hallgatása.  
- Ennyi erőből ott is hagyhattál volna – mondtam.  
- Nem tehettem – rázta a fejét.  
- Ugyanott tartanánk! – vágtam rá.  
- Nem hagyhattam, hogy meghalj ott.  
- Persze, hogy most te ölhess meg? De tudod mit? Menj a francba, ha akarsz, nem érdekelsz, Roy! – Látszólag csak erre várt, mert a következő pillanatban eltűnt a szemem elől. És én is hazaindultam, mintha nem történt volna semmi.

Azt mondják, az angyalok nem tudnak sírni. De én tudom, hogy ez nem igaz."

„_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky…"_

Katie Cat; 2010. február 2.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Itt a vége, de ne öljetek meg, ha lehet, különben nem tudom befejezni a harmadik részt…!


End file.
